User blog:Jin Jusuke/Which Cure is which Magical Girl?
Some Pretty Cures share their seiyuu (Japanese voice actors) with Magical Girls from other series. It's kinda interesting and funny. Some examples includes parodies or are not typical Magical Girls. And some other examples are for fun. Cure White Seiyuu: Yukana ''' She is '''Angel Lily from Wedding Peach. Reinforce Zwei from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. Cure Egret/Windy Seiyuu: Enomoto Atsuko ''' '''Kurumi from Steel Angel Kurumi. Cure Lemonade Seiyuu: Ise Mariya ''' '''Stocking from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, a parody of the genre. She is actually a demon. Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail, well, she's actually a mage, not a Magical Girl. Cure Mint Seiyuu: Nagano Ai ''' '''Cutey Honey from Cutey Honey Flash. Cure Berry Seiyuu: Kitamura Eri ''' '''Miki Sayaka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Being Sayaka is suffering, doesn't it, Oktavia von Seckendorff? Rio Wesley from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. One of Vivio's (who is Fate's daughter) school friends. Well, I mentioned Levy McGarden, so I should mention Cana Arbelona from Fairy Tail. Just a mage, but not a Magical Girl. Cure Blossom Seiyuu: Mizuki Nana ''' '''Fate Testarossa Harlown from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Mizuki's most famost and star making role. Fate's "older (but smaller) sister" Alicia Testarossa from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT. And Fate's clone Levy the Slasher from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable. She is the clone of that clone. Hoshina Utau from Shugo Chara. Prinzessin Krähe from Princess Tutu. Kazenari Tsubasa from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Most of them are Dark Magical Girls. Cure Sunshine Seiyuu: Kuwashima Houko ''' '''Jeanne from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Cure Moonlight Seiyuu: Hisakawa Aya ''' '''Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon. IQ 300. Lindy Harlown from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. She's actually not a girl, but a woman, and she's Fate's (see above) adoptive mother since Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. Cure Beat Seiyuu: Toyoguchi Megumi ''' '''Radical Revy-chan from the Black Lagoon Omake. That's a parody. She resolves conflicts with guns instead with magic. Cure Muse Seiyuu: Ōkubo Rumi Several Magical Girls from Puella Magi Madoka Magica who appear in Episode 12. Cure Happy Seiyuu: Fukuen Misato Koharuno Silk/Hinnyu from Ultimate Girls. A Magical Girl/giantess who gets stronger how more embarrassed she becomes, (un)fortunately for her, her costume begins to disappear during her fights. Corona Timil from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. One of Vivio's (who is Fate's daughter) school friends. Cure March Seiyuu: Inoue Marina ''' '''Erio Mondial from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS is not a Magical Girl, he is a Magical Boy. He is twelve (in StrikerS) and atleast 17 girls and women allow him to bath with them. Naked. Cinque Nakajima from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Despite the Japanese surname, since she lives in Mid-Childan, her is name is always in Western order. Wendy Nakajima from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Senou Natsuru from Kämpfer is actually a boy who transforms into a girl. And almost every girl loves him as a girl. Cure Heart Seiyuu: Nabatame Hitomi Ohtori Vivienne/Kyonyu from Ultimate Girls. Has the same problem as Silk (see above). Cure Echo Seiyuu: Noto Mamiko Einhard Stratos, also known as Heidi E.S. Ingvalt from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. Vivio's (who's Fate's daughter) (possible girl)friend (for the future). Category:Blog posts